


pull the trigger

by doubleknot



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Difficult Decisions, Gen, Guns, Hurt No Comfort, Moral Dilemmas, Please Don't Kill Me, the others are mentioned a lot but hyunsuk n junghwan are the main focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubleknot/pseuds/doubleknot
Summary: junghwan was never allowed to hold a gun.hyunsuk wouldn't ever let him.ORjunghwan has a very difficult decision to make.
Relationships: So Junghwan & Choi Hyunsuk
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	pull the trigger

**Author's Note:**

> listen,,  
> please forgive me for this

junghwan was never allowed to hold a gun.

hyunsuk wouldn't ever let him.

now that he has one in his hand, he doesn't know what to do.

that fact that hyunsuk is the one who handed it to him makes this situation feel more surreal.

in theory, he knows what to do with the forty-four magnum in his hand. 

though his oldest hyung wouldn't ever teach him how to shoot a gun or let him even touch one. his other hyungs taught him in secret.

asahi taught him what all the parts were called, taught him how to clean it, and how to reload. 

junkyu taught him out to shoot it, how to improve his aim.

doyoung always took him out to practice with it, always set up targets for him in the parking lot of the abandoned hotel they were hiding out in. 

yoshinori always covered for him whenever hyunsuk would catch him sneaking back inside in the middle of the night with yedam or doyoung. 

what hyunsuk didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

what hyunsuk didn't know wouldn't cause him to argue with jihoon, his stubborn boyfriend, until they were screaming and their voices had gone hoarse.

jihoon - and all of his other hyungs - had always wanted to teach junghwan how to properly use a gun. they hated that he was still so young. of course none of them wanted their baby to have to handle such a thing but it was for his own good. it was for his protection. 

the world had been turned upside down and torn inside out. survivors were rare to find nowadays. and if one wanted to survive against the crawlers, as jaehyuk had dubbed them, then one had to learn how to protect their self. 

junghwan's hands feel shaky as he tries to keep his hold on the gun firm. "hyung, I'm scared." 

hyunsuk nods his head, panting as he stands in front of junghwan in the empty lot. the older male isn't looking so good; his skin is pale, almost grey at this point. he's drenched in sweat. dark circles bruise around his eyes. the bite mark marring his shoulder is steadily dripping blood as the veins around the broken skin turn a visible black. 

junghwan's oldest hyung didn't have much longer until he turned into one of those monsters that they were hiding from.

"I know baby. hyung is scared too."

and he obviously is. he's asking his youngest friend to kill him. it's either that or let himself turn. though junghwan isn't sure why he's being the one asked to do this. 

he knows that hyunsuk couldn't ask jihoon because jihoon had broke down as soon as hyunsuk and mashiho had returned from their run an hour ago. a simple run to go search for food had gone awry. it left mashiho with a broken wrist. and hyunsuk grasping at the last moments of his life. 

mashiho was out of the question because yedam and yoshinori were trying to make some sort of brace for his wrist. junkyu wouldn't leave his side. jihoon hadn't stopped crying as jeongwoo and haruto tried to comfort him. jaehyuk couldn't look at hyunsuk without crying. doyoung was constantly checking on everyone, trying to help in some way. asahi had gone silent, more so than usual, whenever they returned and had went to go hide in his room. 

so really junghwan was the last option.

it made the boy's stomach churn and his chest ache at the thought of having to shoot his hyung, having to put him out his misery before he could turn. 

"hyunsuk hyung," a small sob manages to stutter its way out of his lungs, "I don't know if I can do this."

hyunsuk lets out a sob as well. junghwan can't help but weep as he watches the older's shoulders shake and his chest heave as he cries. every wail he lets out is heartbreaking. it hurts the teen to see his hyung like this. it hurts him every more that this will be the last time be sees his hyung.

"I- I can't do it either. that's why 'm asking you to do it!"

hyunsuk stumbles over to him and junghwan is quick to wrap his arms around the small man. maybe if he holds him close enough, tight enough, then everything will get better. all of this bullshit will just disappear. he won't have to hold a gun anymore. and hyunsuk won't die.

"I know it's selfish but I'm too much of a coward to do it myself! none of the others will do it."

junghwan isn't sure who's shaking harder, him or hyunsuk. 

"hyung knows he's asking a lot of you baby but I need someone to do this for me."

he's reluctant to let the older go whenever hyunsuk pulls away from the hug. 

"I need you to be strong and do this for me."

slim fingers wrap around junghwan's wrist. hyunsuk raises his hand until the gun is aimed at him. he presses his forehead against the mouth of the barrel.

"pull the trigger."

tears cling to junghwan's lashes as he sniffs. he cocks the hammer of the revolver back and places his finger over the trigger. 

"hyung, I love you."

"I love you too baby."

asahi finds him an hour later. he's curled in on himself with the revolver clutched tightly in his hands and blood splattered across his face. junghwan is sobbing so hard that it hurts to even hear. the blond makes no comment about the body that lays a few feet away. 

"c'mon hwannie," asahi states softly, holding his hand out to the younger.

"I didn't wanna do it," is all junghwan can manage to get out through his wails. 

the older boy sighs softly as his head hangs down in shame. he knows junghwan didn't want to. one of them should have done it. junghwan didn't deserve to have to make such a decision. he kneels down in front of the boy and just pulls him into his chest. shaking hands run through damp strands of brown hair as junghwan continues to weep for his oldest hyung.

of course junghwan didn't want to do it, no one did. 

"I didn't wanna do it, I didn't wanna do it, I didn't wanna do it."

junghwan repeats it like it's a mantra. asahi isn't sure who he's trying to convince here, asahi or himself. either way, his heart breaks for him. 

"I know baby, I know."

**Author's Note:**

> please spare me sjdbfhxfb


End file.
